Party In Christmas
by Christie Verde
Summary: Lima tahun telah berlalu, semuanya memilih jalan masing-masing dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naito dan Fei? Apa yang mereka pilih sebagai jalan untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka?


_ Shanghai, 14 Desember 20xx, 12.30 pm_

Shanghai, kota dengan populasi terbesar se-China, hiruk-pikuk yang menyelimuti kota modern itu semakin terasa saat waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Setengah jam berlalu dari waktu istirahat kantor, mengakibatkan banyaknya pekerja maupun penduduk lainnya yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar jalan arteri, menimbulkan beberapa titik kemacetan yang memacu adrenalin beberapa supir taksi. Deru kendaraan diiringi dengan suara samar alat berat dari beberapa titik konstruksi menjadi latar suara kota tersebut.

Tepat di pinggir jalan distrik Baoshan, di tengah keramaian dan pencakar langit yang menghiasi kota Shanghai, berdiri kedai mie sederhana beraksen kayu dan bambu. Warna alami kayu serta merah gelap mewarnai kedai tersebut. Karakter China yang tertulis diatas kain merah persegi digantung berurutan di pintu masuk, menyusun sebuah kalimat yang berarti "Kedai Sheng". Walau dari luar kedai tersebut terkesan kecil dan sepi namun keadaan di dalamnya berbeda jauh dari yang dibayangkan. Deretan kursi dan meja kayu tertata rapi di dalam kedai, menyediakan tempat duduk bagi kurang lebih lima puluh orang. Dapur sederhana yang terkesan tidak pernah berhenti menyediakan pesanan, serta beberapa pelayan dengan pakaian tradisional China berlalu-lalang di dalam kedai, mendatangi setiap meja yang butuh pelayanan. Di tengah keramaian kedai, di sudut ruangan dimana beberapa pelayan yang tengah tidak bekerja menunggu, duduk gadis belia bersurai pirang dengan _qipao _sutra berwarnazamrud selutut. Manik yang sewarna dengan pakaiannya memancarkan sorot kelelahan akibat pekerjaannya yang tak henti sejak tadi pagi. Surai pirangnya yang sepanjang bahu diikat dua serta dijalin menjadi kepangan dan ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk dua sanggulan manis di kedua sisi kepalanya. Sisa kepangan yang lebih kecil dibiarkan menggantung menjadi aksen pemanis pada tata rambutnya. Hiasan rambut berhias kupu-kupu dari giok hijau yang sepadan dengan kalung, giwang serta gelangnya mempercantik penampilannya. Dalam satu kali lirikan gadis itu bagai putri bangsawan China yang tengah terdampar di kedai kumuh dan kelelahan akibat ditinggal pelayannya. Namun nyatanya gadis itu merupakan salah satu dari pelayan kedai mie tersebut yang tengah beristirahat setelah sang pemilik kedai menyuruhnya demikian.

"Lau _xi__ǎ__ojiě_! Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau kembali membantuku? Pengunjung hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Maafkan aku hanya bisa memberimu waktu istirahat yang singkat."

Sosok pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tirai yang memisahkan ruang kedai dan dapur sempat membuat sosok sang gadis tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh kea rah sumber suara, dan mendapati sang pemilik kedai tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya. Ia menyerahkan lima lembar kertas kecil yang berisi daftar pesanan baru.

"Setelah ini kau dan Kagami bisa pulang lebih awal. Dan jangan bilang yang lain, anggap saja ini bonus dariku."

Sebuah kedipan mata jahil dilontarkan sang pemilik kedai kepada gadis dihadapannya, mengundang senyum manis sang gadis bermarga Lau tersebut.

"Baiklah, Paman! Terima kasih banyak!"

Kekehan kecil terlontar dari sang pria paruh baya pemilik kedai mendengar jawaban sang gadis yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi semangat. Diusapnya surai keemasan sang gadis, tanda kasih sayang yang nyata walau mereka sama sekali tidak terikat hubungan darah.

"Ah, dan bilang pada Kagami… idenya untuk membuat menu baru sangatlah bagus. Lusa kita bisa memasukkannya ke dalam menu spesial. Tidak kusangka kemampuan memasaknya bisa menandingiku… Hahaha!"

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini! Besok datanglah lebih awal seperti biasa!"

Li Sheng, pria paruh baya pemilik kedai dengan surai kecoklatan yang sudah memutih berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang di balik pintu belakang kedai. Di hadapannya berdiri dua remaja yang merupakan pegawai barunya lima tahun yang lalu. Yang satu pemuda belia bersurai keunguan seleher dengan manik ametis, sedang satu lagi gadis manis dengan qipao zamrud yang masih membalut tubuhnya. Kedua remaja tersebut tersenyum dan memberi salam sebagai balasan ucapan sang pemilik kedai, dan pamit meninggalkan tempat kerja mereka. Di luar langit mulai memancarkan semburat merah, tanda sebentar lagi sang fajar tenggelam di ufuk barat. Kedua remaja dengan perbedaan tinggi yang sangat kentara tersebut berjalan menjauhi kedai ke arah kompleks apartemen sederhana di daerah timur.

"_Ne, _Naito…"

Sang gadis memulai percakapan mereka, berusaha menghapus keheningan yang meliputi perjalanan mereka sejak tadi. Pemuda di sampingnya sesaat sempat terdiam setelah akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ada apa, Fei?"

"Ah, uhm… Aku diberi tahu oleh Paman untuk… menyampaikan padamu mengenai ide menu baru."

"Ah, waktu itu. Bagaimana? Apa Paman menyukainya."

"Ya. Katanya… uhm… kemampuan memasakmu menandingi kemampuan memasak Paman. Dan lusa kita akan memasukkan menu barunya ke dalam menu spesial."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Sang gadis hanya bisa menatap jalan beraspal di bawah kakinya. Menyadari ia tidak bisa menemukan topik yang sesuai untuk dibicarakan, namun dalam hatinya ia masih ingin berbincang dengan sang pemuda. Hal itu menimbulkan dilema dalam pikirannya.

"Fei."

"Uhm…?"

Seketika sang gadis menoleh ke samping, dan menyadari ia sudah tiga langkah mendahului sang pemuda. Rupanya sang pemuda sesaat berhenti berjalan hanya untuk menatapnya. Sang gadis memberikan tatapan bingung sebagai balasan panggilan yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"…aku ingin kau tidak melepas _qipao _itu sampai sebelum kau tidur."

Seketika kekehan kecil terlontar dari bibir manis sang gadis saat mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapannya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya sembari berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan sang pemuda.

"Apa… _qipao _baru ini cocok untukku?"

"Sangat cocok. Warna hijau memang selalu cocok dengan kulitmu. Walau itu hanya pendapat pribadiku."

Senyum lebar terukir pada bibir sang gadis, dan ia pun menarik lengan sang pemuda untuk kembali berjalan pulang ke apartemen mereka.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih atas pujiannya. Dan terima kasih juga atas perhiasannya, aku menyukai warna batu giok yang kau pilihkan."

Fajar sudah tenggelam saat Kagami Naito dan Lau Feizui sampai di apartemen mereka. Apartemen yang tergolong sangat sederhana, namun tidak termasuk dalam golongan kumuh. Terletak di distrik yang sama dengan Kedai Sheng walau berjarak cukup jauh, apartemen itu terdiri dari gedung dua belas lantai dengan arsitektur rata-rata yang sering ditemukan pada kota-kota metropolitan lainnya. Kamar nomor 201, disanalah tempat Naito dan Fei tinggal. Apartemen yang terdiri dari dua tempat tidur, dua kamar mandi, dapur sederhana, ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga dan balkon. Walau fasilitas ruangan yang ada tergolong banyak namun ukurannya tidak besar. Furnitur yang disediakan pun tergolong standar. Dua tempat tidur, dua lemari pakaian, satu set meja dapur, serta satu meja dan satu set sofa untuk ruang tamu. Selain itu mereka berdua harus membeli alat rumah tangga lainnya seperti lemari es dan televisi.

Naito merogoh kunci dari balik celananya dan membuka pintu, sedang Fei mengikuti di belakang, melepas sepatu _mary jane _hitamnya dan menyimpannya di dalam rak. Naito ikut melepas sepatunya, dan mendorongnya dengan kakinya hingga tertata dengan rapi dibawah rak, mengundang kerutan di dahi Fei.

"Naito…"

"Setidaknya aku menyimpannya dengan rapi."

Fei mendesah pelan, namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendapati kebiasaan sang pemuda. Setidaknya sepatunya tidak tergeletak begitu saja di teras seperti awal-awal mereka tinggal di apartemen ini.

"Mandilah lebih dulu." Ucap Naito sembari melepas kemeja putihnya yang ia gunakan sebagai seragam juru masak di Kedai Sheng. Fei hanya mengangguk, sudah terbiasa menghadapi sang pemuda yang sering membuka kemeja di hadapan matanya, menampilkan tubuh sang pemuda yang tanpa busana dari pinggang keatas. Fei menghampiri lemari kaca di samping televisi di ruang tamu. Ia melepas kepangan rambutnya, membuat surai keemasannya tergerai bebas. Setelah selesai merapikan perhiasan serta hiasa rambut yang baru dilepasnya Fei berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan kran air panas untuk berendam. Setelah perkerjaannya hari ini berendam air panas termasuk ke dalam hal wajib sebelum ia bisa tertidur pulas. Air panas yang mulai memancar dari pancuran diatas kepalanya seketika mengenai kulit dan tubuhnya, membuat setiap ototnya yang kelelahan terasa rileks. Senyum puas terukir di bibirnya sementara ia mulai menggosok badannya yang berkeringat.

Sementara itu di dapur Naito tengah memasak makan malam. Ia bermaksud membuat _gyoza _dengan sup _miso _yang dapat menghangatkan perut setelah lelah bekerja. Untuk minumnya ia membuat the hijau dengan sari bunga _chamomile _untuk menghilangkan stress. Tepat setelah Naito selesai memasak Fei keluar dari kamar mandi dalam balutan jubah mandi dengan rambutnya yang basah dalam lilitan handuk. Naito masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tepat saat Fei masuk ke kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naito selesai mandi dan Fei selesai berpakaian. Fei menyajikan makan malam mereka di atas meja makan dengan dua kursi di dekat dapur. Sesaat setelah mereka duduk di atas kursi masing-masing suasana sempat hening. Naito menatap masakannya lalu menatap Fei. Fei hanya balas tersenyum.

"Mari kita berdoa dulu." Ucap Fei sembari tersenyum. Naito mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Beberapa detik mereka menundukkan kepala, mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan walau mereka tidak memiliki kepercayaan yang dianut. Jika saat ini adalah lima tahun yang lalu bisa dipastikan mereka akan langsung makan tanpa berdoa. Saat itu mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mempercayai adanya sosok Tuhan yang dipercayai orang kebanyakan.

Bahkan mereka sudah terbiasa untuk mengklasifikasikan diri sebagai _bukan manusia._

"Bagaimana _gyoza_nya?"

Pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Naito setelah akhirnya mereka mulai makan. Fei mengangguk dan tersenyum sementara ia mengunyah makanannya.

"Enak sekali, Naito. Aku selalu suka _gyoza _buatanmu."

Naito hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, puas masakannya tidak mengecewakan indera pengecap Fei. Walau ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sejak lima tahun ini masakan sang pemuda tidak pernah sekali pun mengecewakan setiap pencicip yang merasakan.

"Oh ya, Naito. Aku dapat surat dari Aiba-_san. _Ia mengundang kita untuk menghadiri pesta kelulusannya."

"Kelulusan?"

"Universitas. Tandouji-_san _dan Aiba-_san _melanjutkan kuliah dan kita diundang ke pesta kelulusannya."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Fei hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naito dan melirik amplop coklat diatas lemari kaca yang tadi diambilnya saat Naito membuka kunci apartemen.

"Di dalamnya ada dua undangan serta tiket dan hal lainnya yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di tempat pestanya."

"Kau mau datang?"

"Tentu saja!" ucap Fei sembari tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk penuh semangat.

Sekali lagi, jika saat ini adalah lima tahun yang lalu maka jawabannya pun akan berbeda. Naito hanya tersennyum samar. Dalam waktu lima tahun kehidupan mereka berubah. Seakan peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu hanya mimpi belaka. Seakan sejak awal mereka sudah hidup bahagia tanpa penghalang.


End file.
